


I Know Your Name

by orphan_account



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Commercials, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There've been some weird commercials on TV lately.
Kudos: 8





	I Know Your Name

She stares at the commercial broadcasting on the television. It's for a toy, something her son would hate. He'd make a big deal about how it's baby stuff, how nobody at the mature, adult age of sixteen would be caught dead around this thing.

The doll's not what she's focusing on, though. The commercial depicts several people in green, fuzzy costumes dancing around cheerily. All around a man who, despite his silly costume, looks familiar. He's the mascot for the company, and its namesake - Uncle Wiley.

He looks an awful lot like her older brother, who went missing thirteen years ago.

She hopes it's a coincidence. Doppelgangers are common, aren't they? And Wilbur would have never gone into commercials - especially advertising alongside Black Friday shopping. That was always one of his least favorite holidays.

It's not that she's completely torn up about his disappearance - that was thirteen years ago. She has a life, a job to maintain, a teenage son to take care of. Still, there's moments like this, things that remind her of the disappearance.

It's the lack of closure, maybe. They could never tell her what really happened to him. All they did was give her a number to call if she sees anything.

She's snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of her son crossing the living room. She gets up from the couch and goes over to hug him.

"Mom," he whines.

"Be careful today," she says as she lets go. "People get intense on Black Friday."

"Yeah, but they don't go to watch movies," he murmurs. "We don't even have any good ones out."

"Alright. I love you. Have a nice day at work."

He adjusts his shirt and glasses and grabs his keys to leave.

As he leaves, she returns to the television.

"And he's a steal at only $49.95!"

Her frown twists. It doesn't sound like her brother - then again, he was always good at doing voices.

Damn.

She searches around for her phone and clicks one of the first contacts on it - her older sister. (She has a few other siblings, but her older sister is the only one who lives in Hatchetfield.)

The older sister answers the phone, plugging her ear and leaning in to talk over the background noise. "Hey! How's it going?"

"Fine," the younger sister responds. "Are you shopping?"

"Yeah, I'm getting some Christmas gifts for the family. _Don't_ ask what I'm getting you; you know it's a surprise!" The older sister laughs. "Since everybody's obsessed with that weird little doll, anywhere that isn't near a toy store is actually _bearable_ this year. If you want we can get some Christmas shopping done together?"

"I'd rather not, but thanks," the younger sister says. "So, the Tickle-Me Wiggly dolls. You've seen the commercials?"

"Yeah, they're pretty goofy, aren't they?"

The younger sister can't make herself match her older sister's enthusiasm, so she just tries to get to the point. "He looks familiar, doesn't he?"

"Hmm...? Maybe. Do you think he's been on other commercials? Or is it just because they've been playing the commercials so much?"

"No, I mean - don't you think he looks a little bit like Wilbur?"

She's met with silence for a few seconds. Hesitantly, her older sister says, "Okay, I'm trying to imagine the commercials now, and I guess I can see what you mean. A doppelganger or something?"

The younger sister thinks about it and forces herself to relax. She lets out a breath. "You're probably right. I'm just being..."

"Hey. The holidays are rough. You don't need to be too hard on yourself. Maybe you should call that guy who was doing the investigation?"

"No, it's stupid. I lost the card, anyway."

"You're sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. We're meeting tomorrow for dinner, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I just forgot to tell Mikey..."


End file.
